I Want You Back
by HunnyBunny9523
Summary: Sonic cheats on Amy which leaves her heartbroken, and not only that she's also pregnant with his child so she leaves and moves in with Sally and Monkey Khan. Will Sonic do whatever it takes to get her back? Pairings: Sonamy. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi I'm HunnyBunny95 and this is my first Sonic fanfic**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Sonic characters belong to SEGA**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **I Want You Back**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Amy's POV~**_

I arrived at the airport and payed the cab driver and he left. I got my ticket gave my luggage to the luggage handler and went on my flight. I felt tears in my eyes, I couldn't stop crying after what I saw.

 _ **FLASHBACK 7 HRS AGO~**_

 _I was walking towards Sonic's house to tell him some news. I was so excited so I decided to surprise him. I had a blue box wrapped with a silver ribbon. While crossing the street I saw Sonic by a store and I went up to him, but I was shocked of what I saw. He was kissing another girl I didn't know. When he broke the kiss he turned his head and saw me. He was shocked, though I was heartbroken._

 _''A-A-Amy I can explain-'', he started to say, but I interrupted him._

 _''Don't say anything you cheater, we're done'', I yelled at him. I threw the box at him and left._

 ** _Sonic's POV (in the flashback)~_**

 _When Amy threw the box at me it opened and revealed a white stick with a plus sign on it. I don't believe it she's pregnant with my kid._

 _''She's pregnant with your child and you hurt her, how could you'', Dina said to me angrily. She walked up to me and slapped me right on my face and she ran off, but I knew I deserved it._

 _What have I done._

 ** _Amy's POV~_**

 _I went home and cried to myself. How could he I loved him and now he hurts me. I didn't want to see him no more so I got my phone and called my friend._

 _'Hello?'_

 _''Hey Sally it's me Amy.''_

 _'Oh Amy, hi are you alright you sound sad.'_

 _''No, I found Sonic kissing another girl.''_

 _'That jerk I can't believe him.'_

 _''And not only that I-I-I'm pregnant with his kid.''_

 _'Oh my god.'_

 _''Do you and Monkey Khan have a spare room I can live in, I don't want to see him no more.''_

 _'Yeah we do, you can stay as long as you like, you deserve someone better than him.'_

 _''Thanks Sally let me pack my stuff and I'll leave for Empire City to see you.''_

 _'I'll pick you up when you get here, ok.'_

 _''K, see you there bye.''_

 _'Bye.'_

 _I hung up and started packing my clothes to the airport. After I finished packing I called a cab and wrote a letter just in case one of my friends came here. when he arrived I put my luggage in the trunk, got in the car and we headed for the airport._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK~_**

When the plane started to take off I looked at my belly and slowly rubbed it and smiled.

''Its going to be me and you now, probably Sally and Monkey Khan if they want to help me'', I said to him or her with a little giggle. A flight attendant came up to me with cart and asked if I wanted something to drink. I asked for some apple juice. She gave me a small cup along with some cookies. I thanked her and she smiled at me and turned to next person. I started to eat some of the cookies and looked at my belly.

''Good huh?'', I said to them with a smile. I drank some juice and kept eating.

After finishing I gave to the flight attendant to throw it away. I looked out the window and just daydreamed. I hope everything turns out well when he or she is born. My eyelids felt heavy and I started to fall asleep.

 _ **3 HRS LATER~**_

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I woke up and saw the flight attendant.

''I'm sorry to wake you, but we're about to land'', she said to me and I smiled with a nod and she smiled back at me. When the plane landed all the people including me got off. I looked for my luggage and got of the rack. I was looking around and I finally saw Sally with her boyfriend Monkey Khan.

''Amy over here'', she called out to me and I got to them and they both hugged me.

''Hey'' I said to them.

''You ok?'', Monkey Khan asked me with concern, I nodded at him.

''Don't worry Amy we'll let nothing happen to you or your baby'', Sally said to me with comfort.

''Thanks you guys'', I said with a warm smile and they smiled at me.

Monkey Khan grabbed my luggage and took it to his car. When we drove away from the airport. I was looking out the window with a broken heart still. then I felt a hand on my knee and saw Sally giving me a comforting smile.

''Don't you worry Amy, it's Sonic's fault for hurting you don't get yourself down'', she said with comfort in her voice.

When we arrived to their apartment Monkey Khan got my luggage and took it inside. He took to the spare room in their building and thanked him. I put away all my clothes and laid on the bed.

''Hey Amy are you hungry?'', Sally said when she came in.

''Um yeah'', I replied to her.

''Great I made lasagna with mashed potatoes and chicken'', she said with a smile.

''That's enough to feed me and my baby'', I said with a laugh and she laughed with me.

We got to the table and we started to eat it got quiet, but Sally broke the silence.

''So Amy what are you going to name your baby?'', she asked me.

''Maybe if it's a boy Chase, if it's a girl Lily'', I said and they both smiled.

''They sound perfect maybe you could name them that if they're twins'', Monkey Khan said, which made us all laugh.

''Thanks for letting me stay here I'll find a job and earn some money to repay you guys'', I said.

''You don't have Amy you can always stay as long as you like'', Sally said, but I put my hand up.

''I don't have to I want to'', I said which they both nodded and smiled at me. I finished eating and Sally grabbed my plate. I went to the bathroom in my room and started to shower, after I finished showering I got in my pj's and went to bed. Things were looking good for the both of us.

 _ **Sonic's POV~**_

I ran all the way to Amy's house hoping she might be there. When I got there the door was unlocked and the place was empty. I looked around for Amy and saw her drawers, closet and cabinets were all empty. Then I saw a note on the kitchen table and opened it, after I finished reading it I fell on my knees and started to cry. What have I done.

What will I tell Cream. What will I tell everybody. I made the worst mistake ever.

* * *

 _ **There we go my first Sonic fanfic**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back with Chapter 2**_

 _ **Sonic characters belong to SEGA**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **I Want You Back**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **3 DAYS LATER~**_

 _ **Sonic's POV~**_

I was speechless, depressed, guilty. I couldn't think straight. I've done the worse thing anyone do ever done. Now I lost the most perfect girl in the world. I haven't seen her in three days straight. I bet everyone is worried about her. I can't lie to them I have to tell them even if they do hate me. When I got to Tails' workshop everyone was there and they all looked at me with worried looks on their faces. Then Cream began to speak.

''Sonic have you seen Amy, we haven't seen her in three days'', she said with tears in her eyes. Which made me look down in sadness.

''Are you alright Sonic?'', Silver asked me.

''I-I uh'', I stuttered man how can I tell everyone.

''Sonic if you know something that might help us find Amy please tell us'', Rouge said in concern.

''SHE LEFT, SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF ME'', I yelled which made everyone shocked.

''What?'' Tails said. I began to explain everything and then I gave Cream the note and she began to read out loud.

~ _Dear friends,_

 _If your reading this that means I left Station Square and moved somewhere else._

 _And if you're wondering why I saw Sonic kiss another girl, which made me heartbroken._

 _I know you'll all get mad at him, but don't get mad at him and not only that I wanted to tell him some good news: He's going to be a father._

 _I saw him kiss her the day I was going to tell him. I can't say where I am because I need to be alone with my baby._

 _I'm sorry for leaving, but I had to don't worry about me I'll be fine._

 _Love,_

 _Amy Rose_

 _P.S.~ To Sonic I know you may not love me anymore, but I'll always love you._

When she finished reading everyone looked at with a shocked look.

''Sonic how could you?'', Blaze said with a hurt face.

''I can't believe you would do this to her'', Rouge said to me with tears in her eyes.

''What were you thinking Faker'', Shadow said with a glare.

''I KNOW, I KNOW GET MAD AT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT I NOT GOING TO LET HER LEAVE ME. I LOVE HER AND I ALWAYS WILL. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING WHENI KISSED THAT OTHER GIRL'', I yelled.

''I won't just let her go like that, I'm going to find her even if she hates me I going to prove to her that I love her'', I said with tears coming out of my eyes. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Shadow with a mad look. He gave me a punch in the face and I landed on the ground. He then smiled.

''Well are you going to stand there or we going to look for our friend'', he said. I smiled back at him and we all went out to look for Amy.

Amy if your anywhere here or not I'll prove to you I still love you, and when I find you I promise that we'll take care of our kid, I promise.

 _ **FOUR MONTHS LATER~**_

 _ **Amy's POV~**_

It's been four months since I lived here in Empire City, and its still nice that Sally and Monkey Khan for letting me stay here. My hair was longer, it reached my waist though I was still the same. I managed to get a job as a waitress at a diner. It's not much, but I still payed Sally and Monkey Khan for their kindness. I was four months along and today I was getting my first sonogram. After finishing my shift they both picked me up and we headed for the doctor. When we got there we waited for our call. I was so excited for what gender my baby will be. Boy or girl it doesn't matter I'll love them no matter what.

''Amy Rose'', the doctor called and we headed for a room.

''Just lie down here'', he told me. I was on my back I moved my shirt up to show my swollen belly. He put a gel on my stomach and he grabbed a wand and started to rub.

''Let me know if its twins'', Monkey Khan said which made us all laugh.

''Maybe its a boy or a girl'', Sally said.

''Actually he's right, its twins'', the doctor said, which made us all look at him in shock.

''Wait r-r-really'', I said with my eyes wide out. He smiled at me and nodded.

''Yes both boy and girl'', he said, and when he said that Monkey Khan started to do a victory dance, which got us all to laugh including the doctor.

''Do you have any names for them Miss Amy?'', the doctor asked me and I nodded.

''Yes, Chase and Lily'', I said with a smile and he smiled too.

''Lovely names, well then that's all thank you for coming'', he said as he cleaned the gel off my belly.

I got up, put my shirt down, and we left the doctor's office. I can't believe Monkey Khan was right was right. Now I was even more excited, including Sally. I just wish my friends were here they would love to hear it. I wonder how they're doing.

 _ **IN STATION SQUARE~**_

 _ **Sonic's POV~**_

Four months, four months and we didn't find Amy. We asked people everywhere and they haven't seen her. Just once can we find her. I went back to Tails' workshop to see if they have anything that could help. When I got there Tails was on his computer with everyone around him.

''What are you guys doing?'', I asked them.

''I finally found a way to find Amy'', Tails replied which made me shocked, but very happy.

''Really how?''

''Amy always carries her cell phone with every time she's going somewhere right?'' he asked me, which I nodded.

''Well I can track her cell phone to her location'', he said and that got me happy. Finally I can see her again.

''That's weird'', Tails said which made look at him with concern.

''What?'', I said.

''It shows that she's not in Station Square, she's somewhere else'', which got even more concerned.

''Well where is she?'', Blaze said. Tails was typing something and when he finished, all of their eyes widened.

''What, what does it say?'', I said.

''She's in Empire City'', Tails said.

''Empire City why is she there, do we know anyone there?'' I said with a questionable look. We all started thinking when Cream spoke.

''Wait don't Sally and Monkey Khan live there?'' she said.

''Come to think of it yeah'', I replied to her.

''Maybe she left there because she wanted to be somewhere else and away from me'', I said with a saddened tone. Then Tails came up to me and gave me a comforting smile.

''Don't worry Sonic we'll get her back'', he said.

''I'm packing my stuff and going over, this my chance to see her again'', I said, but Rouge stopped me.

''Hold on there we're coming with you she's our friend too Sonic'', she said, but I shook my head.

''No this is my fault and I need to do this by myself'', but they wanted to come along.

''Please Sonic I want to see her she's my best friend'', Cream said with a sad look and they all looked at me. I sighed and looked at them.

''Ok we all leave tomorrow morning at six o'clock, pack what you need and make sure you have everything time to see Amy'', I said to them and they all smiled and nodded. I went back home to pack my stuff and leave for tomorrow. This my chance to see Amy and see my kid.

I promise you Amy I will do whatever it takes to get you back and prove to you I love you. Just wait Amy I'm coming.

* * *

 _ **There we go Chapter 2**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review Please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back with Chapter 3**_

 _ **Sonic characters belong to SEGA**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **I Want You Back**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

I woke to the sound of my alarm and saw the time of 5:30 am. I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, got ready, grabbed my luggage, and headed for Tails' workshop. When I got there everyone was there with their luggage.

''Everybody ready?'', I asked them and they all nodded. Tails called three cabs for all of us and when they arrived we told them to take us to the airport. As they dropped us off at the airport we all bought tickets to Empire City and the time was 8:30am. We were all waiting and it was 7:50am, everyone started to of how excited they are to see Amy, but me I want to see her and our kid. I want to tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her so much. I promise that I won't hurt her no more and I'll take care of her and our baby. I was lost in my trail of thought for so long, finally the announcement called.

''8:30 flight to Empire city now boarding'', it called out and we gave our luggage to the luggage handler and we went on our plane. Some of us got seated next to each other, but I sat alone I didn't feel like having anyone sit next to me. I looked out the window thinking of how Amy will react if she saw me, will she be shocked, happy, scared, or mad. I don't blame her for being mad I deserve it after what I did to her. After 40 minutes the plane took off from the ground. as I was looking out the window for about 30 minutes someone spoke.

''Would you like something to drink, sir?'', I turned and saw a flight attendant with a cart.

''Coke please'', I said and she gave me a small cup of coke with some cookies. I ate slowly still thinking of Amy and what would happen. I didn't want to lose her again so I promise to be there for her and if she hates me I'll do whatever I can to get her back.

I promise Amy I'll never hurt you again and I'll do whatever I can to get you back, I promise.

 _ **Amy's POV~**_

I was working at the diner taking people's orders and bringing them their food. Some people congratulated me some were happy, and some were kind enough to leave me big tips, so I was happy. While I finished bringing a family's order I went to the next available customer.

''Hi I'm Amy Rose and I'll be your waiter, anything to drink?'', I asked a green mobian hedgehog with blue eyes.

''Sprite please'', he said I got his drink and gave it to him.

''Are you ready to order?'', I asked him and he nodded.

''The food looks good, but I don't see you on here'', he said with a seductive smirk and he looks at me down and notices by baby bump.

''Oh pregnant, when they're born you'll still have that figure body'', he then gave me a wink.

''Listen if you're trying to flatter me it's not working'', I told him and gave him a glare.

''Come on now don't be like that.''

''Sir either you order something or I'm going to have to ask you to leave.''

''Is there a problem here?'', a voice said and I turned and saw my manager, a middle aged mobian tiger.

''Nothing at all sir just I don't see this sexy woman on your menu'', the hedgehog said.

''Young man either you stop harassing Miss Amy or I will kick you out'', my manager said with a glare.

''Alright I'll leave'', the hedgehog said and he wrote something down on piece of paper.

''Call me beautiful'', he said with a smirk and a wink, but I rolled my eyes at him and he left, I then saw the paper with a phone number with the name Scourge. I picked up the paper and crumpled it and threw it away.

''Are you alright Amy?'', my manager told me with a worried look I nodded and got the drink and put it in the sink.

''Amy, maybe you should head home for today'', he said to me.

''Are you sure?'', I asked him.

''Yes, I don't want that man to come back here and harass you again.''

''Ok, thank you sir'', I gave him a smile and he smiled back.

I left the diner and headed home. As I returned to Sally's building I opened the door and saw her reading a book.

''Hi Amy, how was work?'', she asked me and I sat down next to her.

''Well people congratulated me for my pregnancy'', I said and she smiled.

''And some pervert just tried to hook up with me'', and when I said that she frowned.

''Who was he?'', Sally asked in concern.

''Some hedgehog named Scourge.''

''Scourge? Green hedgehog with blue eyes?''

''How do you know him?''

''We went out before, but I saw him kissing Fiona.''

''Fiona the Fox, the girl who slept with every guy when we were in High School.''

''Yep.''

''Oh Sally I'm really sorry.''

''Its ok I gave him a red mark the day we broke up.''

''Nice.''

''Hey how about I take you shopping for your babies?'', she asked me and I nodded and we headed to babies'r'us. I looked at the girl clothes while Sally looked at the boys clothes. I saw this cute pink onesie that said 'Mommy's Little Princess' with a crown at the bottom. I got it and put it in the cart.

''Hey Amy look'', Sally called me and I turned and saw she was holding a blue onesie that said 'Daddy's Little Racer' with a race car at the bottom. It then reminded of someone and my smile slowly faded. Sally noticed it and saw.

''Oh Amy I'm sorry we don't have to get it if you don't want to'', she said.

''No it's alright I think its cute, I'll get it'', I said with a smile and she smiled back. After forty minutes of looking around for clothes, cribs, bottles, toys, blankets, and etc. we finished looking and went to pay. When Sally paid the cashier we went to the car and we drove off. While I was looking out the window I saw a frozen yogurt shop and I was getting hungry.

''You want to get some frozen yogurt?'', Sally asked me. I didn't know she noticed me looking. I nodded to her and we headed to the shop. When we got there I had a large appetite and I grabbed a large cup and filled it with strawberry ice cream, cookies, cheesecake bites, caramel sauce, hot fudge, strawberry sauce, chocolate chips, gummy bears, and M&M's. Goodness these kids are making feel fat even though I am. I saw Sally get a large cup too, but she filled it with cookies and cream ice cream, peanuts, whipped cream, peaches, sprinkles, and caramel sauce. We headed to the counter and she paid the cashier.

We went outside to the outdoor tables and we started talking about having a baby shower for my babies, while eating our yogurt. We were having a great time until a certain someone came up to us.

''Well hello there cutie and I see you brought a friend'', Scourge came up to us and I saw Sally glare at him.

''What do you want?'', Sally said with a harsh tone.

''Nothing I was just walking till I saw this sexy girl'', he said with a smirk.

''Look can't you see she's pregnant, so back off'', Sally snapped at him.

''Oh I know, but never know if she might give them away or have a miscarriage and she'll have that nice body back'', and when he said that Sally growled at him while I just stared in shock.

''She's not giving them away or having a miscarriage, either you go away or I'll make you go away'', Sally told him with a cold voice that might scare anyone.

''Alright, see you around baby'', he said with a smirk and a wink and then left.

''Thanks Sally'', I said to her and she smiled at me and she continued to eat while I just stared at my cup.

''Amy what's wrong?'', Sally said with a concerned voice.

''What he said, what if I do have a miscarriage I don't want to lose my babies'', I said and my eyes stung with tears. Then I felt a hand on mine and looked to see Sally giving me a comforting smile and I smiled back.

''As long as nothing bad happens you'll be ok'', Sally said with comfort.

She's right I need to not let him get to me, all I need is to work hard and take care of my babies.

 _ **Sonic's POV~**_

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I woke up and saw the flight attendant.

''I'm sorry to wake you sir, but we're about to reach our destination'', she said and I smiled and she smiled back. When the plane landed I get out and saw my friends waiting for me and we headed to get our luggage. As soon as I got mine we got into another cab again and headed to Empire City.

''Tails where does Sally and Monkey Khan live?'' I asked him and he looked it up on his laptop.

''They live in an apartment building, and the address is: 2354 Chestnut Ave'', he said. ( **A/N:** I don't know if that's a real street I just made it up, but if it is and someone lives on that street sorry).

''There's also some vacant rooms in that apartment we could live there if we want.''

''No I'm going to live there just to get close to Amy so I could prove to her I lover'', I said which made everyone look at me.

''No way Sonic we want to live there to get close to her'', Rouge said.

''Yeah I saw that the apartment building has six rooms available, so that's one room for each of us, but some of us will share a room'', Tails said, which got me thinking. One for Shadow and Rouge, one for Tails and Cream, one for Silver and Blaze, one for Knuckles and Tikal, and one for me, so that'll make one room left.

''Alright when we get there we can't let Amy know we're here yet ok'', I told them and we all nodded.

While we were still heading to Empire City I got to think about Amy. This is my chance to make this right for both of us and I'm not going to screw this up.

* * *

 _ **There we go**_

 _ **So what do you think**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back with Chapter 4**_

 _ **Sonic characters belong to SEGA**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **I Want You Back**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Sonic's POV~**_

We all made to the apartment Sally and Monkey Khan were staying in. Tails paid the cab driver and I went inside the lobby and saw the clerk. I went up and saw that he was busy I waited for a few minutes and then he saw me.

''How can I help you?'', he asked me.

''Yes do you any rooms available?'', I asked him and he typed in his computer and smiled.

''Yes we have six room available.''

''Well I also have some friends with me and they would like a room as well.''

''Alright will it be one room or how many rooms?''

''We'll take five rooms'', I told him and his eyes widened.

''Alright may I see the others?'', he asked me and I went outside and brought my friends inside the lobby.

''Alright names for the rooms, please?''

''Shadow and Rouge.''

''Knuckles and Tikal.''

''Tails and Cream.''

''Silver and Blaze.''

''And Sonic'', I finished telling our names and he typed in in his computer.

''Alright here are the your keys, if you lose one of them it is $10 for a replacement'', he said and he gave us 5 room keys. We all went upstairs and stopped at the first floor.

''Ok we're in now who gets what keys'', Silver said and I looked and saw the key numbers: 486, 248, 741, 953, and 346. After looking at the keys I gave them to Shadow and I went back down and talked to the clerk.

''Oh how can I help you again'', he asked me.

''Is there someone named Sally Acorn living here with a man named Monkey Khan?'', I asked him and he typed in his computer.

''Yes they're in room 956, are they your friends?'', he asked me.

''Yes, but don't tell them we want it to be a surprise'', I told him and he smiled and nodded. I went back upstairs with the others and they were still there.

''What were you doing?'', Cream asked me.

''I asked which room Sally and Monkey Khan are in, and they're in room 956, so I'm taking room 953 to get close to them and Amy'', I told them and they nodded and they got their keys. Shadow and Rouge got room 248, Tails and Cream got 741, Silver and Blaze got 346, and Knuckles and Tikal got 486. We got our luggage and went into the elevator each of us headed into our rooms. I was the last one go to my room. While waiting in the elevator I got to thinking of how will Amy react if she saw me and I don't blame her if she hates me, but I'm going to make it up to her by being their for her and our kid even if she doesn't want me near him or her.

As soon as I got to the ninth floor I walked down the hall and saw Sally and Monkey Khan's room. I wanted to knock, but I was scared. So I walked to my room and saw that my room wasn't that far from theirs. I slipped the key in and opened it and the apartment was nice. It had a few paintings, a couch, a recliner, a t.v., a coffee table, a table with chairs, a kitchen, I also went to the bathroom and saw a the shower with seashell shower curtain, and it had shampoo, conditioners, and soaps. I decided to see the others so I went out and just I almost got to the elevator bumped into someone and saw Sally with shopping bags. As soon as she saw me she gave me a glare.

''What are you doing here?'', she said menacingly.

''Look I know your mad at me for hurting Amy, but listen to me.''

''Why should I after hurting her like that.''

''But listen ok, I came here just to get close to her.''

''How can I be sure that you won't hurt again.''

''Cause I now have a room here.''

''I won't tell her you're here, you'll have to do that yourself right now she's at work.''

''Where does she work at?''

''She works at a diner not far from here.''

''Ok also the others are here, they want to see her too.''

''Really?''

''Yeah also I know she's pregnant with my kid.''

''Kids'', and when she said that my eyes widened.

''What!?''

''She's having twins Sonic'', she replied and I was filled with so many emotions. I can't believe it twins.

''Oh my god'', I said and my legs started trembling and she put my on my shoulder.

''She named them Chase and Lily'', she told me.

''Those are beautiful names'', I said with a smile and she smiled back.

''Alright I'll show her myself that I'm here and I'm also here to prove that I still love her.''

''Can you promise you won't hurt her.''

''I promise.''

''Her shift ends in thirty minutes so she'll be coming home soon.''

''Ok, thanks Sally.''

''Also where are the others.''

''They have different rooms if you want to see them.''

''Ok let me just put these away.''

When she went inside and put the bags away we went to the elevator and just as soon as got to it everyone was there and they gave Sally a hug.

''Its great to see you guys'', she said.

''How are things with Monkey Khan?''

''Great'', she said and everyone started talking then suddenly there was a beep and it was Sally's phone she picked it up and saw a text.

''Its Amy she's coming back alright everyone go back to your rooms we can't let her know you're all here yet'' she said to us and we all nodded and went to our rooms. As I got inside my room I sat on the couch and started to think of what to tell Amy that I'm here. This is a lot of thinking I need to do, but if it involves trying to get Amy back I will do everything I can to get her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the wait**_

 _ **Here it is Chapter 5**_

 _ **Sonic characters belong to Sega**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **I Want You Back**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Amy's POV~**_

My shift ended already so I waited for Sally to pick me up. I waited for about 8 minutes and she came and we headed for the apartment.

''Amy?'', Sally said.

''Yeah'', I replied to her.

''This is just a quick question ok, what would happen if Sonic came here?'', she asked me and that got me thinking. I've been gone for so long I forgot. I was afraid to tell her that I still love him, but does he still love me when he hurt me?

''I don't know, guess its been so long since I last saw him'', I replied to her.

''Do you still love him?'', she asked me and my heart dropped.

''Y-yeah'', I said to her looking down.

''Hey its alright I just wanted to know ok'', she said with a smile and I smiled back.

''I would be a little shocked and scared, I wouldn't know what to say if I ever did saw him'', I told her and she nodded.

''Want to come with me to the store, I'm going to make chicken, rice, and salad for dinner'', she asked me and I nodded and we headed to the super market.

When we got there we headed for different aisle of the store for the ingredients and, just as we got to the produce aisle I bumped into someone.

''I'm so sorry'', I said franticly.

''It's alrig-Amy?'', he said in surprise and my eyes widened as I recognized that voice. I looked up and saw my friend Silver. He looked at me and he hugged me and I hugged him back.

''Amy I never thought we ever see you again'', he said.

''We?'', I asked him.

''Yeah everyone's here to see you'', he told me and my heart raced.

''E-even Sonic'', I stuttered.

''Yeah, but it was his idea to come here we all wanted to tag along'', he told me.

''Listen Amy he's very sorry for ever hurting you, he never meant it he came all this way for you, he never stopped loving you, he wanted to see you and your kids, all he wants is your forgiveness Amy and he wants to be there for you and help you take care of your guy's kids'', he said and my eyes were filled with tears. He still loves me, but I'm really scared to see him.

''Hey Amy do you want barbeque or just plain chi-Silver?'', Sally said surprised.

''Oh hey Sally'', he said and I looked at her.

''Wait you knew they were here?'', I asked Sally.

''I was afraid to tell you, they also moved into the apartment building we live in'', she said and my heart raced even faster.

''When?'', I asked.

''We moved in today, we all wanted to see you Amy'', Silver said.

''Do you want to see Sonic again Amy?'', Sally asked me. My mind was rushing.

''M-maybe'', I said.

''Well how about I invite all of them for dinner?'', she asked me and I nodded with a small smile and she smiled back.

''Alright well I was just here to get a few groceries for me and Blaze, I'll tell everyone Amy'', Silver said to me and I nodded and he left.

''As I was saying do you want barbeque or plain chicken'', Sally asked me and I giggled.

 _ **Silver's POV~**_

I already got the groceries for me and Blaze. It was good to see Amy again we all really miss her even Sonic. Just as I got back to the apartment everyone was there. I messaged them while I was still at the store.

''Hey guys I saw Amy'', I told them and their eyes widened.

''Really?'', Cream asked me and I nodded.

''Sally also invited us for dinner at her place'', I said and they all smiled, but I saw Sonic look down and I walk towards him.

''Look Sonic I know you still feel bad for hurting Amy, but didn't you say you wanted to see her again'', I told him.

''I'm just afraid of how she'll react to see me, after what I did, I bet she hates my stinking guts'', he said.

''Hey, remember what the letter said she still loves you, just once don't you wish to see her'', I told him and he looked at me and smiled.

''Alright I'll text Amy and I'll ask her what time to go'', I said and he nodded.

 _ **Amy's POV~**_

I got a text from Silver what time to show up and I replied 8:30. Monkey Khan came home from work and we told him everything and he understood. Sally and Monkey Khan were cooking dinner while was putting away my babies clothes in some empty drawers. Though my mind was still thinking about Sonic. I was still scared to see him. It's been months since I last saw him and my friends, but now they're here. After I was done putting the clothes away it was 8:30 and dinner was ready.

I went to the kitchen and I saw Sally and Monkey Khan Setting plates down. I heard a knock at the door and headed towards it. When I opened the door I saw everyone and I felt total joy. I missed them all so much.

''Oh Amy I great to see you again'', Rouge said.

''Great to see you again little sis'', Shadow said.

''Oh Amy I missed you'', Cream said.

''Wow Amy your hairs gotten longer'', Tails said.

''Oh my goodness, Amy congrats on being a mother'', Blaze said.

''Finally glad to see again Amy'', Silver said.

''Thank you I missed you all too'', I said with glee.

I hugged all of them, with tears streaming down my eyes. Just as I finished hugging Silver. I looked at the door and saw the last person I forgot about.

''Sonic'', I said.

''Amy'', he said.

Oh my I didn't know what to say.

* * *

 _ **There we go Chapter 5**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey sorry it took me so long to update**_

 _ **And for keeping you guys waiting**_

 _ **Here is Chapter 6**_

 _ **Sonic characters belong to SEGA**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **I Want You Back**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Amy's POV~**_

Oh man what do I do? I couldn't think of a single word to say. Sonic was right in front of me in person. It's been three years since I saw him and I couldn't think of one single word. Then I finally spoke.

''It's nice to see you again'', I told him looking away.

''Yeah your hair has gotten longer, looks great'', he replied and I blushed and smiled a little. I really missed his voice.

''Dinner is ready'', Monkey Khan chimed in and placed the food on the plates and we all began to eat and had a big conversation. We all laughed, talked and joked around.

''Say Amy are you going to have a baby shower?'', Cream asked me.

''Hmm, I guess I could have one for them'', I replied to her and everyone looked at me curiously except Sonic.

''Them?'', Silver asked.

''Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I'm having twins'', I told them and they all congratulated me.

''Oh I can't wait to see them'', Rouge said excitedly.

''What will be their names?'', Shadow asked me.

''I'm naming them Chase and Lily'', I said happily, and looked at Sonic as he looked away.

''You all want to see the clothes she got them'', Sally said to them and they nodded and went to my room. I followed behind, but someone grabbed my hand and I turned my head and saw that it was Sonic.

''Amy I need to talk to you'', he told me and I nodded.

''Look Amy I know that you might still be a little mad for me hurting you, but the only reason why we all came here was so I can start over with you, I know this is so sudden, but I love you Amy and I will not stop till I have you back with me, I'm sorry that sounded a bit crazy Amy, but I want you back.''

After he said all that I felt my heart sore and tears stinging my eyes. I looked into his emerald green eyes and he was telling the truth, but I didn't know if I still forgive him for hurting me and I didn't know if I can trust him.

''Sonic I still love you too, but I don't now if I can trust you after what you did, but if you can prove to me that you won't hurt me again, I'll give you another chance.''

''Alright I promise'', he said and he hugged me and I hugged him back.

''Hey Sonic its time to go'', Tails said and we broke the hug and he nodded.

''Alright'', he told him and we all said our goodbyes. When they were about to leave Sonic came over to me and did something unexpected. He kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first, but I kissed back somehow. It felt good to kiss him again and I didn't want to stop. We broke apart and we looked into each others eyes.

''In case you change your mind'', he told me and he left.

I went into my room and laid down on my back. The next morning I went to work, and there were more people congratulating me. I thought today would be a good day, but a certain perverted green hedgehog came and ruined my day.

''Well, well, well looks like someone left me a gift here for me and its not even my birthday'', he said with a smirk and I glared at him and walk to give the orders to the chefs. H e was still following and I had it.

''Look you can either order something or you can leave'', I said with an upset tone hoping he would get the message.

''Awe come don't be like that'', he said seductively and he put his hand on my chin and made me look at him, but I smacked his hand away.

''Look either you leave now or I will get my manager'', I said to him and he got mad and he started to grip my arm tightly.

''Look here little girl if you do that again I will beat you here in front of everybody'', he said menacingly and I got scared, but someone saved me.

''Hey let her go'', I turned my head and saw my big brother Shadow with Rouge.

''This doesn't involve you'', Scourge said to him and Shadow glared venomously at him.

''It does involve us, either you let go of Amy now or you'll be messing with two agents from G.U.N.'', Rouge said to him and I saw him flinch of what she said and he finally let go of my arm.

''This isn't over'', Scourge said to me and he walked off. I rubbed my arm at how hard he gripped it and they came over to me.

''You alright sis'', Shadow said in concern.

''Yeah he had a tight grip'', I told them and I looked at my arm and saw a bruise forming. Rouge saw it and took out a bottle of anti-bruising cream and bandages. She rubbed the Cream on my arm and finally placed the bandages on me.

''There, all done'', she said.

''Thanks, what are you two doing here?''

''Well Me and Rouge wanted to walk around and we both got hungry and we this diner, and when we saw that hedgehog hurting you, we knew we had to help.''

''You made it just in time, also table for two'', I told them and they smiled. I got them to a table and started taking their order.

''Anything to drink?'', I asked them.

''Let me have and orange juice'', Rouge said as I wrote it down.

''I'll just have a coffee'', Shadow said and I went to get their drinks. As I gave them their drinks they started to order.

''I'll have the fruity tutti special'', Rouge said. The fruity tutti special was a fruit salad, with pancakes filled with blueberries and strawberries topped with whip cream and sliced strawberries , and a bowl of plain yogurt as well.

''I'll have the chocolate surprise'', Shadow said. The chocolate surprise was a plate of chocolate chip and white chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream drizzled with hot fudge and sprinkled with chocolate chips, along with a plate with scrambled eggs, a choice of bacon or sausage, and hash browns. ( **A/N** : I don't know if this is real in any diners, if it is then I'm sorry I thought I made it up, also I got hungry while typing this)

''Ok I'll be right back with your orders'', I told them and went to the cook and gave him the orders. After 30 minutes I gave Rouge and Shadow their orders and they thanked me.

''Hey Amy, what time do you leave work?'', Shadow asked me out of the blue.

''I think about 27 minutes'', I replied to him.

''Well if we finish in enough time how about we hang out'', Rouge said and I smiled and nodded I really did miss them. While getting other peoples orders, my shift finishes along with Shadow and Rouge finish their meal and we left the diner.

''Oh hold on Amy'', Shadow stopped and he pulled out his wallet and handed me a twenty dollar bill.

''Here's a tip'', he said while giving me the money.

''But Shadow-'', I started talking, but he interrupted me.

''Hey you served us breakfast, its a thank you'', he smiled and I smiled back. We all started walking around town and I showed some parts of it. This might be a good day after all.

 _ **Unknown's POV~**_

I kept my gaze at the pink hedgehog. I wanted to go near her again, but that bat and black hedgehog are in the way including those things in her stomach. When I get to her they won't be a problem no more. Just you little cutie.

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh who's watching Amy**_

 _ **Will her friends keep her and her babies safe**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm back sorry for taking so long**_

 _ **Hope this makes up for it**_

 _ **Sonic characters belong to SEGA**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **I Want You Back**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Amy's POV~**_

While showing Shadow and Rouge parts of the city, we all had a blast and I really enjoyed being with them again. Fills me with memories back in Station Square.

''Hey Amy, are you going to talk to Sonic again?'' Shadow asked out of the blue.

''Well he asked out on a date and I want to, but I'm just nervous'', I told them.

''I know, but all he ever thinks about is you and your kids'', Rouge told me and I looked at her.

''It's true he kept walking back and forth in his room waiting to see what your answer is'', Shadow joined in.

I started thinking of what to do. I still love Sonic, but ever since that day I still kept thinking it might happen again. Though the words from last night, they really touched my heart. I then smiled and turned to them.

''What Sonic's apartment number?'', I asked and they smiled.

 _ **Sonic's POV~**_

I was sitting on my couch with my leg twitching. All day long I've been waiting for Amy and get her answer, and I swore to never hurt her again. I just hope she says yes. I then heard a knock on my door and I jumped up and looked through the peep hole. It was Amy. I breathed in, then out to relax myself. I finally opened the door and smiled.

''Hey Amy'', I said, which I wanted to smack myself for starting the conversation that way.

''Hey Sonic, remember what you said last night if I wanted to go on a date with you?'', she asked me and I nodded, which made my heart beat louder.

''Well, what day and what time?'', When she said that I felt overjoyed and I wanted to kiss her right on the spot, but I held that feeling in and just smiled.

''Well what days don't you work?'' I asked her.

''I work on the weekdays, but my manager mostly lets me go early sometimes, yet I only have the weekends off.''

''Since today is Thursday and tomorrow's Friday, how about Saturday?''

She smiled and nodded.

''That sounds perfect Sonic.''

''Great get ready on Saturday cause you'll have the time of your life.''

She giggled and I felt my heart soar.

''Bye Sonic.''

Before she left she kissed me on my cheek and I felt my cheeks get warm. I watched her giggle at my reaction and she left.

''Bye Ames.''

I closed my door and put my back on it. Right before I came back to my senses I jumped up and did a little victory dance. Then everyone came out of my room and wanted know what happened.

''How did it go?'', Blaze asked me first.

''What did she say?'', Cream asked me next.

''Great and she said 'yes''', I said in a joyful manner and they all smiled and congratulated me.

''Awesome Sonic, now promise us you won't hurt her again'', Silver said to me and I smiled.

''If I do then one of you guys punch me in the gut'', right when I said that someone punched me in the gut. I groaned in pain and saw that it was Shadow.

''Want me to do it harder?'', he asked smirking and I glared at him.

''Well I know she works tomorrow and all I need to do is find out where.''

''We know where it is'', Rouge said and I looked at her.

''Where?''

''There's this diner near the building, just when you see a store called Mike's Market it'll be right in front of it.''

''Thanks you guys, now I think we all need to get some jobs, we all need money for food.''

They all nodded.

''How about you all head back to your rooms, I need to think for my date with Amy.''

With that they all left and I went to my room and tried to think for my plans with Amy. I got to make this date special for her.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY~**_

I was heading towards the diner where Amy worked at. Rouge said that it was in front of Mike's Market. I saw the market and I walked towards it, then I looked up front and saw the diner and a familiar pink hedgehog. I walked towards the diner and saw that there was a green hedgehog talking to her, but she looked upset. I walked inside and heard their conversation.

''Come on babe, just one little date with me is all I ask'', he said grinning at her and I got mad.

''Sorry, but I already made plans with someone this weekend'', she talked back to him and I smiled. Then I saw what he did got me furious, he grabbed Amy's arm tightly and she became scared.

''Now listen, I'm not the type of guy who takes 'no' for an answer, now either you say cancel with this guy and say 'yes' to me or you can say goodbye to your little brats down there'', he said really angrily, that I saw Amy's eyes widen in fear and about to tear up, and that's where I snapped. I grabbed his arm and through to the floor with everyone looking.

''What the hell.''

''When a she says to leave, you leave.''

''Who says I have to listen to you.''

''Says me'', a voice interrupted and I saw a middle aged mobian tiger.

''This is the last straw you come in here and harass miss Amy, you are banned from here, and if I ever catch you near here or miss Amy again, I will call the police'', he said to him. The green hedgehog growled and stormed out angrily.

''Amy are you alright?''

''Yeah how did you know that I worked here?''

''W-w-well y-y-you see umm-.''

''Rouge told you.''

''Yes.''

She giggled a little and I smiled.

''Excuse me young man?'', I turned and saw the mobian tiger.

''You know miss Amy?''

''Yeah she's my girlfriend.''

''Ah, and you are the father of her kids.''

''Yes.''

''Good, take good care of them, also Amy when you're done serving this man, you can have your break.''

He then left with a smile, and I turned to Amy and her face was red as Knuckles' fur.

''Y-y-you really mean that Sonic.''

''I love you too much to let you het hurt.''

She smiled and looked away a little shy. I smiled of how cute she was acting.

''Well I'm also a bit hungry, so table for one.''

She giggled and lead me to a table and gave me a menu.

''Anything to drink?''

''Coke.''

She went to the counter to get my drink and when she came back with it, she placed down on my table and took out a notepad.

''What would you like?''

''I'll have two chili dogs.''

She went back to the kitchen and gave my order to the chef. Eight minutes later she came back with my food and she down with me and we began to talk.

''So how is everybody?''

''They're doing fine, and we're looking for jobs.''

''Wow, did any of you find the right job?''

''We're still looking.''

''So where are you taking me for our date?''

''I was thinking maybe a movie, dinner, or maybe a walk in the park.''

''They all sound perfect, but it's hard to choose one.''

''Well maybe all three can give us a lot of time that we need.''

She looked up and I smiled at her and she smiled at me back.

''That sounds perfect Sonic.''

I then realized I already finished my lunch. Amy took my plate and empty cup and took to the sink. She then came back to me and smiled and I smiled back. I took out my wallet and gave her a ten dollar bill.

''Sonic no-''

''Hey you served me lunch, It's for you.''

I then handed it to her.

''Oh, Sonic?''

I turned and Amy gave me a kiss on my cheek, and I blushed. She smiled and waved at me and I waved and smiled back. Then all of a sudden I ran out the Diner with my super fast speed and I yelled out a 'WOO-HOO'.

Now tomorrow's my date with Amy and I won't mess this up for us.

* * *

 _ **There we go**_

 _ **Let me now what you think**_

 _ **Also help me out of what jobs to give I thought of a lot of jobs**_

 _ **But I don't know which to give to who**_

 _ **Rate and Review Please?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everybody sorry for the wait_**

 ** _Here comes Amy and Sonic's date_**

 ** _Sonic characters belong to SEGA_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Rate and Review~_**

* * *

 ** _I Want You Back_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Amy's POV~_**

Today was my date with Sonic and I was really, really nervous. I was wearing a lose blue knee length dress with white flats.( **A/N** : It's those types of dresses pregnant women wear)

I was already showered and fixed my hair and put on some make up. I was now waiting in Sally's living room with my heart beating rapidly. Sally then came in and saw my nervous state. She walked and sat down next to me and put her hand on my back.

"Hey are you okay?", she asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm just really worried something bad might happen", I told her and she gave me a comforting smile. She gave me a quick hug and patted me a little.

 ** _Nobody's POV~_**

Unknown to the two mobian hedgehog and chipmunk, a pair of icy blue eyes was watching a certain pink hedgehog, yet unknown to him a certain white bat was watching him.

 _ **Scourge's POV~**_

I was watching that pink cutie hugging her chipmunk friend. Man I just wanted to go in there and take her, but I need patience. When I get my hands on her and take her with me the first thing I'm going to do is get rid of those 'things' in her belly. I then smirked of the thoughts I'm going to do to her when I get rid of them.

 _ **Rouge's POV~**_

I was watching that no good pervert watching Amy. Me and Shadow got a file about him and it turns out that he was charged for multiple sexual assaults. As soon as we saw it in his report we had to keep a close eye on him to see if he'll hurt Amy and her kids. I then saw him taking out a camera he started taking pictures, maybe of Amy. Man I really want to beat him to the ground right now, but I couldn't let my cover get blown. Then he takes out his cell phone and starts calling someone.

"Fiona, hey babe", he says talking to this Fiona girl. I listened closely.

"Remember when you loved ruining couple's relationship back in high school", he continued, and I narrowed my eyes wondering what he's planning.

"Yeah how about a couple's date", right when he said that I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. There is no way I'm letting this bastard and his slut of a girlfriend ruin Sonic and Amy's date. We left Station Square just so Sonic could make everything right with Amy.

"Perfect, make sure their date turns bad, oh they just left for their date I'll send you the picture of them, when you see them make sure to ruin it alright, great thanks", he finished and chuckled evilly then he left. I flew back to the apartment, and when I entered the building and saw everyone including Sally and Monkey Khan there. We already told them about Scourge and his crimes.

"Well what happened?", Tikal asked.

"He's planning on ruining Sonic and Amy's date by letting some girl known as Fiona ruin it", I told them and they all gasped.

"Wait I know a girl of that name, can you see if you can a file about her, her name is Fiona the fox?", Sally asked us and Shadow got his laptop and looked up a girl named Fiona the fox. It scanned and showed a picture of a female mobian fox with red hair.

"That's her I know her, back then I used to date Scourge in high school and he cheated on me with her", Sally said with a sad expression and Monkey Khan put and arm around her and hugged her close.

"He's going to use and make her ruin their date and take Amy, but I have a plan", I said and went to my closet and took out a bag of disguises.

"That's a good idea, we'll go out in disguise and try to stop this Fiona girl ruining their date", Silver said and I nodded. We all began to put on our disguises. I put on a mid-back brown hair and a pair of dark brown contacts, I was wearing a mid-thigh black skirt, with a red long sleeved shirt that had a chibi bat on the front and I wore some black wedged heels.

Shadow colored his spikes black so they could blend ( **A/N:** You know that hair color you use to color your hair and wash it off), along with a white shirt with a black leather sleeveless, with some black pants and combat boots.

Blaze put on a shoulder length blonde hair, with ocean blue contacts. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a purple heart in the middle with a short sleeved purple vest, with mid-thigh purple shorts and she had some white flats.

Silver had colored the tips of his spike blue and with greyish blue contacts, he also wore an elbow-length black and white plaid button up shirt, with a pair of blue jeans and black converse.

Cream put on a black wig that reached her back and chocolate brown contacts, she also wore a yellow sundress with a jean jacket, along with yellow Mary Jane shoes.

Tails wore a short haired dark brown wig, with some grass green contacts, along with white shirt and brown blazer, with some red converse.

Tikal put her hair in a pony tail along with some glasses, with a black orange shirt with a happy face on the front and some blue skinny jeans and brown boots.

Finally Knuckles colored his spike tips black and had some honey brown contacts, with a elbow-length red plaid shirt with some black pants and some white Jordans. Sally and Monkey decided to stay and make sure Scourge doesn't break in.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked them and they all nodded. We all left our apartment and went to follow them. We won't let Amy get heart broken again. Just wait Amy we won't let it happen again.

* * *

 _ **Finally finished sorry for the wait**_

 _ **I give a big thank you to my favorite author for writing so many Sonic fanfics and giving this idea, I feel honored:**_

 _ **Nebula the Hedgehog**_

 _ **Thanks Nebula**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and review?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm back with Chapter 9**_

 _ **Sonic characters belong to SEGA**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **I Want You Back**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Sonic's POV~**_

I picked up Amy from Sally's house and I decided to take her to the movies. I saw a movie theater while I was exploring the city and thought to take her there. When we got there we were picking a movie.

"What do you wan to see?" I asked her.

"Something that isn't scary", she told me rubbing her belly a little and I smiled.

"How about 'Big Hero 6'?( **A/N:** Great movie)" I asked her and she smiled and nodded. I bought us two tickets and we went to get some snacks. I felt a tug on my arm and looked at Amy.

"What's wrong Ames?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"It's alright go ahead, Also what candy and drink do you want?"

"Um, I can't drink soda, but candy I think some Reese's Pieces."

"Ok, I'll get some water for you."

She smiled and left for the bathroom. While waiting in line I felt a stroke on my arm, I looked to my left and saw a female mobian fox with a crop top that was above her belly button, and mini skirt that nearly shows her butt. I felt really uncomfortable.

"Hey cutie, want some company?", she asked me flirtatiously and I cringed in disgust.

"Actually I'm here with my girlfriend", I lied to her, even though I really want Amy to be my girlfriend again.

"Oh yeah where, I don't see her."

"Look can you please leave me alone?"

"Oh come on, ditch her for me I can make you feel better."

Then another voice interrupted.

"Hey leave him alone."

We turned and saw a mobian bat with brown hair that reached her mid back and with dark brown eyes. She was glaring at the fox and she glared right back.

"Who says I have to listen to you."

"Me now leave my brother alone or I'll make your face worse than it already looks."

the fox got mad and she left with a huff. The mobian bat looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks, who are you?"

"Sonic it's me."

She pulled a bit of her hair and I saw that it was a wig, but I did see white fur and I only know one mobian bat with white fur.

"Rouge!? What are you doing here?"

"Long story, for right now let's wait for Amy."

We waited for a few minutes for Amy and she finally came out and she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry there was a long line in the bathroom, oh who's this?"

"Amy, it's me."

"Rouge? Wow you look nice."

"Thanks hun, but for right now listen. That green hedgehog that harassed Amy last time is trying to get you Amy, and is trying to ruin your relationship. He called someone named Fiona the fox and try to flirt with you Sonic."

"Wait was it that fox that was flirting with me right now."

"Yes, she knows Scourge from back then, and she was hired by him to ruin your relationship to get to Amy."

When I heard that I felt anger flow through me. This green punk wants to ruin me and Amy's date to get to her, no way. I'm not letting him get her.

"Don't worry me and the others are here to, but make sure you don't notice us we'll be watching you both in case she comes back."

We both sighed in relief knowing the others were here. I looked at Amy and saw that she had a scared look in her face. It made me a little worried. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me and I gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"Thanks Rouge, your the best", I smiled warmly at her and she smiled.

"Anything for you guys, now go enjoy your movie", she told us and left.

Me and Amy went inside to sit down. When the movie started it was hilarious. Amy was only laughing gently, maybe not to hurt the baby much. Once it was over we then walked to the park. It was really great at night. I then realized I had to go to the bathroom, but I didn't want to leave Amy alone. She then looked at me.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I want to use the bathroom but I don't want to leave you alone."

"Don't worry I'll be fine go ahead."

"Well alright, but I'm making this quick."

I then rushed to the bathroom at the park hoping to get back to Amy on time.

 _ **Amy's POV~**_

Sonic quickly rushed to the bathroom and I just sat down on a park bench rubbing my belly. The park mat be pretty, but I still felt scared. After twenty minutes I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I jumped up. I looked behind me and saw that green idiot. I glared at him and walked away.

"Awe come on baby, I know you're happy to see me."

"I was happy when you showed up."

"That hurt, so where's your boyfriend."

"In the bathroom."

"Come on you don't have to lie, I'm here if you need comfort."

"Go away, creep."

I then slapped him in the face hard and I was about to walk away when I felt my hair being pulled back. I screamed, and I was afraid no one would here me. I was then thrown on the grass and I looked up at Scourge and the look on his face made me terrified.

"You want to play rough, I'll play rough."

I saw him put up his fist and I closed my eyes and covered my belly while waiting for the impact but it never showed. I opened my eyes and saw Scourge being held back by a black mobian hedgehog. He had Scourge in a chokehold and threw him to the ground.

"Beat it, if you want to be beaten."

Scourge then got scared of that threat and ran off. The male hedgehog then helped me up on the ground smiled at me.

"Thanks, who are you?"

"Wow little sis, you can't recognize your own brother in disguise."

I looked closely at him and realized it was Shadow.

"Shadow, its you."

I hugged very tightly, and he hugged me back. I broke our hug and smiled happily at him for saving me.

"Shadow thanks for saving me.'

"Hey that guy green faker ever hurt my niece and nephew I'll kill him, and I mean it."

I giggled at his response and then Sonic came back.

"Hey I'm back. Sorry I took so long."

He then looked at Shadow and his eye widened like saucers.

"Now way, Shadow? You look better like this then the way you always look."

"Shut it faker."

"So what are you doing here?"

"What Rouge wanted us to do protect you and Amy's from getting heart broken. I saw that guy bothering Amy he was about to attack him. Right when he was about to punch her, I stopped him before he could lay his hand on her."

"Oh man, and I just went to the bathroom without remembering that green bastard, I'm so sorry Amy."

"Hey its alright at least he didn't hurt me or the twins."

I hold his hand in mine and he looked at me with a smile and I smiled back.

"Thanks Shadow, I could really count on you and the others."

"No problem, go on and have fun."

Shadow then left and me and Sonic kept on walking still holding hands. I just hope nothing bad happens.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for not updating soon I was having a lot of stress**_

 _ **And also I was thinking of righting a Sonic lemon**_

 _ **Write a yes or no if you want to see one**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


End file.
